Just the Two of us
by neneksqid
Summary: Life isn't as simple as it looks and there are things and people we carve for. The moment we spent together matters so much... but how long can those happiness last? (to-be)A collection of one shots, I guess. USUK, warning for M rated chapters


**A/N: I own nothing but plot. Idek what I just wrote, my first smut scene thingy yey-**

Worn out and tired, he dropped his bag to the marble floor, yanking at his tie just enough to have it hung half way on his chest. Alfred sighed and shrugged off his blazer, followed by first two buttons of his dress shirt.

"Arthur?" His voice echoed through their home. Alfred found his lover asleep on the couch, a book perched on his chest, rising up and down to his breathing. The mug of coffee on the table was something out of the norm. Alfred frowned and made his way around the coffee table, carefully sited himself next to the Englishman. He held his hand over the, now having a closer look, navy blue mug.

The coffee was cold. When he picked it up, a small note was revealed to be hidden under the mug. Alfred raised a questioning brow, examining the piece of paper, a ripped corner from some unwanted ad with Arthur's handwritings on the back, beautiful, as always. Alfred smiled at the little note, returning the mug to its original position. "Arthur, I'm home," he snuck an arm over his lover's shoulder, brushing his lips lightly over the corner of the other's lips. When he got no respond, he kissed him again, full on the lips.

To Arthur, Alfred's attempt to wake him up was a really pleasant dream. The sleeping man stirred in his sleep, subconsciously pressing his lips back just a little. Alfred almost squeaked in surprise. Had he woken his lover up? Then he realized Arthur's eyes were closed, there was almost to none pressure in the sloppy kiss. Alfred chuckled, returning the gap between them and nudged the Briton's side, shaking his shoulder gently.

Emerald eyes lazily blinked opened, meeting those baby blues. "Alfred…?" Arthur's voice was slurred from sleep. He smiled, leaning into his lover's touch. His smile faded however when he registered the dimly lit room and the '2045' on their digital clock. "You're late."

"That I am."

"I made you coffee."

"It's cold now."

Arthur frowned. Indeed sometime had passed since he had prepared the drink, the stream of steam no longer dances under the evening rays that shone through the blinds. Arthur opened his mouth, sucking in air only to let them out in a heavy sigh.

"I prepared a bath, too. You've been working too hard lately."

Alfred only nodded and hugs the smaller male. Arthur bite his lower lips, weakly returning the hug and spoke again.

"Are you hungry? Do you want dinner?"

"Arthur-"

"O-Or would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Arthur, I-"

"Should I reheat the bath? It must be cold by now too... I'll-"

"Arthur! Stop… Stop."

The American sighed, shaking his head. He pulled the Englishman closer, his arm around Arthur's shoulder snuck down to be wrapped around his torso.

"I'm sorry… it's a busy month," he explained, rubbing small circles above the other's hip, silently hoping he will be forgiven. He knew Arthur never stayed mad at him for long, anyway. "And I'm getting paid for overtime; when I get my next salary, I'll take to out to dinner at a fancy hotel, how does that sound?"

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" Arthur pouted, playfully shoving the American. "Save the money, I much rather have you."

Oh, how could he stay mad at him? Alfred is just too sweet to him.

Alfred smiled as Arthur moved onto his lap, where he called his 'personal seat'. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms over the older male's chest, knowing just how much Arthur loved secretly it when he did that.

Arthur sighed happily and leaned back on Alfred's chest. Although he would never admit just how much being on Alfred's embrace made he felt warm and safe inside, once long ago he would never do such intimate things so voluntarily. It was a big improvement in their relationship, so to say.

"And just what do you mean by that, mister?" Alfred almost purred, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "That you would much rather have me?" He tightens his hold around the Brit's middle, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

As a respond, Arthur blushed and turned, swinging his legs over Alfred's hip. "Idiot, don't make me say it!" He huffed, working off Alfred's shirt with nimble fingers. He paused at the last button, sighing. "I just… really want you right now. Is that no good?"

"Yes… I mean, no. Keep going, babe…" And Arthur nods, running his hand up and down those tanned muscles as soon that blasted shirt was out of the way. He hummed, tracing out every curve and line.

Slowly making his way lower, Arthur brushed his hand over Alfred's clothed crotch, earning a small moan from the slightly younger male. He smirked, drawing shapeless patterns there with his index finger.

Alfred gasped at the new sensation, bucking his hips forward to get more into the touch. He ran his hands down the Briton's back, cupped and kneading his cheeks. It had been so long since they've touch each other. He needed this. They _both_ need this. He slipped a hand under the band of Arthur's shorts, finding and teased his entrance. He smiled in delight when the older male stopped his movement and moaned, dipping his head onto Alfred's shoulder.

Come to think of it, why was Arthur wearing shorts in the first place?

"A-Ah, Al… not here," he moaned, wiggling his hips to get more of the friction. Alfred grinned and nodded, putting his hand under Arthur's bum to support him as he picked him up. Arthur sighed and wrapped his legs around Alfred's chest, having no desire to fall.

It wasn't long until both of them had moved upstairs, both bare and now Arthur pinned against the bathroom wall. The smaller male hisses in pain and pleasure when his lover attacked his neck, sucking and licking until the hickeys were guarantee to stay for a while.

Alfred hummed and rubbed his erection between his lover's plump butt, drawing out all those delicious moans. His free hand went around Arthur's waist, wrapping his fingers around the older male's cock, giving a gentle tug; Arthur whined and grinded back to Alfred.

"Alfred… please, I need you..."

Alfred chuckled, swiping his thumb over the slit to wipe away the beads of pre-cum. "Lift your hips more, darlin', stick out your cute little butt for me."

Arthur happily complied, blushing a shade of dark scarlet. Alfred removed his hand and Arthur whined, his cock throbbed, painfully begging to be touched more.

"Beg for me, babe. Tell me how much you want my hue junk in that tight little hole."

Alfred smirked, grabbing the bottle of lotion and poured it over his cock, teasing and prodded Arthur's entrance but not penetrating. He licked the shell of Arthur's ear, pressing sloppy kisses down his back. Arthur moaned, attempting to push Alfred further into him over to have him slipped away.

"Fuck, Al… I need you… I want you! H-Hurry, fill me up with your huge, thick cock…"

Alfred needn't to be told twice. He pressed his body flushed against Arthur's, gingerly slipped in with a grunt, stopping every inch to let his lover adjust, pumping him lazily to distract him from the pain. He gave him a kiss on the nape of his neck, rolling his hips sensually.

Arthur hissed in pain, he hasn't exactly been stretched although the pain slowly turned into pleasure and he found himself moving his hip[s in sync, carving for more and more.

Faster, harder… "Alfred!"

Go faster.

"Uhrgf, A-Arthur, so tight…"

"Alfred… Alfred… Oh God… A-Al-"

Alfred's name became a mantra through Arthur's lips, besides that, moans and grunts, heavy breathing as well as skins slapping, bounces off the bathroom wall. Alfred held Arthur close to him, thrusting in and out of his lover not so gently. He bite down onto the Briton's neck, over one of the mark he had created earlier, as he pulled out almost all the way only to slammed right in balls deep, smirking inwardly as he brushed against the bundle of nerve.

Arthur's body tensed, white flashes before his eyes. The fact that his prostrate was hit was enough to send a loud scream of pleasure out of his lips but Alfred was doing his best to make sure that the spot was being hit again, again, and _again_.

Go harder.

"A-AH, yes… Al… Alfred… ah…"

"You're so sexy, Artie… fuck, I could do this all day." Alfred whispered hotly into Arthur's ear, grabbing the Briton's chin to bring his head further up. His lazy pumping became faster strokes, squeezing the member with a bit more strength. Another swipe of his thumb and Arthur came in his hand with another cried of his name.

Alfred moaned, dangerously close to climax as his lover's walls clutched around him. The heat felt amazing, it stirs him up so much inside that he just want to keep this up all night… Unfortunately for him, he was still rather tired and with no food in his stomach, it ended with him coming hard inside of his lover.

Sighing happily, Arthur cupped the other's cheeks and brought him down to a sweet kiss which Alfred was more than happy to return.

"No more… I'm tired." Alfred sighed, slipping out.

"mmh… Shall I make you dinner? After a shower, that is."

"Artie, I love you but, how about we just order pizza tonight? I mean, you must be tired."

Alfred chuckled nervously, making a slight face. He yelped when Arthur pinches his cheek, forcing him to stumble back and sat on the rim of the bathtub.

"Oh, sod off!" Arthur huffs, opening his mouth to ran his tongue over his lips. He grinned wickedly, trailing his eyes lower.

Ah… Looks like dinner will have to wait.


End file.
